


Your Message Could Not Be Sent

by Chiyoka_Writes



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Iwaizumi Hajime Swears, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Iwaizumi Hajime, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, POV Oikawa Tooru, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiyoka_Writes/pseuds/Chiyoka_Writes
Summary: And with that last message, Iwaizumi was blocked from contacting Oikawa’s old number before he could even apologize.
Relationships: IwaOi
Kudos: 29





	Your Message Could Not Be Sent

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to write an angst ending for this, but with the way they ended up veering into wholesomeness. I just couldn’t break Iwaizumi like that in the end.

’This is it for us’ Iwaizumi thought to himself, pouting at the fact he’d now be left behind by his long-time best friend. Of course, in many corny animes, this would be the perfect time to confess Iwaizumi’s feelings for Oikawa, have him stay and leave behind his dreams; however, the two both knew that Oikawa’s dreams couldn’t be achieved with him, at least Iwazuimi convinced himself that Oikawa felt the same way. They walked in pace beside each other, before Iwaizumi shortened his pace, kicking a pebble and stopping completely, turning to look Oikawa in his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. Iwaizumi’s breathe caught in his throat as he admired his best friend for probably the last time, so desperately wanting to call out to him and tell him his deepest feelings for the man before him. 

Oikawa tilted his head at Iwaizumi, causing Iwaizumi to snap out of his trance and put on his usual angrily pride-filled face. Staring Oikawa down with intensifying seriousness, he began his conceit speech, which slowly drifted off into a hidden confession on his part.

_Maybe this way, this way I can get over him_

“... Go and chase your dreams, Shittykawa...” Iwaizumi paused, seeing Oikawa’s snarky expression come to light. Then finally, Iwaizumi slipped in the rose-coloured things he had always thought before every game. “Don’t let your upcomings be your prison, go. Go and see the world... and don’t you dare look back. Not for me and not for anyone else.” It was sharp and painful for both Iwaizumi to say and Oikawa to hear. Iwaizumi gazed mindlessly as he watched Oikawa’s expression contort into one of anxiety and sadness, which quickly became glossed over by his neutralizing-smile, leaving them both speechless. With a quick fist-bump, both boys went their separate ways from each other. Many burdens piled up with each growing step, Oikawa’s heart had never felt more lonely, and Iwaizumi had never done something he’d instantly regret more in his life. 

Years had passed since then, Oikawa’s messages to Iwaizumi slowly dissipated during their time apart. No more random calls at 4am, no more lengthy texts about his day, a new girl or a failed-attempt at a new move during practice. It made Iwaizumi’s life feel so dry without Oikawa. Every day he missed his other half a little more, tempted to be the one to reach out this time, but tucking his phone away when his nerves got the better of him. 

Finally the news came upon him, his team, Japan’s National team which he now coached, would be going up against Argentina’s national team, who held Oikawa as a setter. Iwaizumi practically lit up at the news, instantly telling his team the amazing news and proudly stating how they’re going to kick Oikawa’s pretty boy ass. 

Hinata chirped at the news, “The Great King? Against US!” Hinata’s eyes bulged out of his sockets. He settled beside Iwaizumi, tapping on his shoulder rapidly. “Does he know? Does he!?” Hinata’s words reverberated around the room and came crashing down on Iwaizumi’s shoulders. _It has been years since he last heard from his best friend..._

Iwaizumi pulled out his phone, scrolling down to the contact titled “Shittykawa <3” and clicked the message button. He began typing excitedly, erasing the message when he caught Hinata’s reflection in the phone looking mischievous. 

Iwaizumi: Get ready, we’re going to beat your ass into the ground. 

Iwaizumi tucked his phone away, figuring that Oikawa would answer at a later time. A couple minutes passed and Iwaizumi felt a single vibration from his phone. It was unusual for Oikawa to send only one message, so Iwaizumi thought it was someone else trying to contact him and continued on with explaining the starting line-up against Argentina. 

After getting home and rinsing off the thick coat of sweat which covered him after every practice with Japan’s National team of hyperactive babies, Iwaizumi glanced at his lock screen, seeing the singular message from “Shittykawa <3” take up his screen with ominousness oppression. Iwaizumi opened his phone and dread filled his body like a ship being sunk. 

Shittykawa <3: uhm, who is this...?

_What the fuck does he mean ‘who is this?’!_

Iwaizumi: Oi, it’s Iwaizumi? Iwa-chan? Is this not Shittykawa?

Iwaizumi placed his head in his hands, folding over in two and breathing heavily. _Had something happened while Oikawa was abroad? Was Iwaizumi not a lasting enough memory for Oikawa to care? Did Oikawa forget about his childhood best friend so easily, when Iwaizumi couldn’t even live a day without thinking about his gorgeous eyes, his silk like hair, his—- What was he even thinking?!_. The buzz from Iwaizumi’s phone penetrated his thoughts, and he snatched his phone from the table which it laid at. 

Shittykawa <3: No? This is (l/n) (f/n). I’ve had this number for the past year or so. I guess your friend didn’t give you their new number, sorry, but I can’t help you more. Please delete my number. 

And with that last message, Iwaizumi was blocked from contacting Oikawa’s old number before he could even apologize. He sighed, flopping on his couch and staring up at his ceiling. _So Oikawa got a new number and never told him, huh, guess he really didn’t mean anything to Oikawa..._ Iwaizumi’s intrusive thoughts from the past resurfaced. _Was he never going to be good enough?_ The thoughts engulfed him until he cried silently. His tears caressed his cheeks until he fell asleep from exhaustion hours later. 

It had been a couple days since then, Iwaizumi tried picking himself up as best as he could. He decided he’d roam around Tokyo for the day, giving the team a leisurely practice for themselves without his supervision. Nothing could really go wrong, they are adults after all. His feet took him every which way down the streets of Tokyo. He found himself getting lost down small side streets which were littered with small businesses or beautiful coffee shops. Each window he passed either contained a couple, who shyly held hands or were filled with music of love, which could make ones heart dance on its own. The sights made Iwaizumi’s heart sting a little, what he would of given to be young again, close to Oikawa and have had the guts to ask him out on a date, even if it only ended up being one date or he was rejected. 

As Iwaizumi rounded the corner and headed onto a main road, he noticed a particular crowd of girls surrounding someone. He couldn’t make out who was the center of attention even as he inched closer. There were too many girls and too little space to see past their ever-stirring heads. He huffed and continued on, only making a few more steps before an audible gasp came from within the crowd, with girls squealing as they got brushed past by a taller figure. Iwaizumi didn’t bother to turn around until a familiar tune played so heavily in his ear, bringing back every bucket of water which drowned him down days prior.

“Iwa-chan!” 

His head jerked in the direction which his old nickname was called. He looked desperately at the figure which came towards him. Iwaizumi had never been more thrilled, yet displeased at the sight of someone before. Oikawa Tooru was walking towards him, casual and all, an easy hand waved back and forth in his direction; however, all Iwaizumi saw was his former crush who had abandoned him, could it even be considered former if his heart still beat the same way it had before? Walking towards him at the slowest possible pace, Iwaizumi wished time would stop and hold captive Oikawa in front of him. His smile from ear to ear, so genuine and full of life, made Iwaizumi’s heart swell. His own smile begging to be let free and unleashed upon his face, yet his outwardly appearance remained as cold as ever. Oikawa stopped in front of him, raised a suspicious eyebrow, before slightly bending down to be met face-to-face with Iwaizumi. 

“Yahoo, earth to Iwa-chan? What’s up?” Oikawa’s marvellous tone rang church bells in Iwaizumi’s mind. Iwaizumi simply huffed before letting out an angry scream, forcibly grabbing at Oikawa’s shirt collar and wrinkling it. “SO WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO GIVE ME YOUR NEW NUMBER??!”

Oikawa was practically knocked off his feet. He had just gotten home and the first thing his best friend had done when they first saw each other again was tell him off, some things don’t change. 

He brushed off Iwaizumi’s remark and shrugged, “Didnt think you’d want it. You always left me on read, Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi froze in place, not realizing it and his heart suddenly sank. _Was it really all his fault?_. Well, Iwaizumi wasn’t about to make the same mistakes twice. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled out, stuffing his hands in his sweat pockets, burying his half reddened face in the collar of his own t-shirt, “I’m not good at texting...”. Now, it was Oikawas turn to soften at the sight before him. Not only was his childhood friend standing in front of him, broad, muscular and ever-so handsome. _Wait..._ Oikawa snapped himself out of his lustful thoughts with a hard slap across his own face, causing both Iwaizumi and the girls surrounding him to look at him with distress. 

On instinct, Iwaizumi reached out a hand to Oikawa and cupped his cheek, a gesture he’s always wanted to do but never knew how to express it. Oikawa’s face changed to an unreadable expression, accompanied by a light blush, and Iwaizumi began retracting his hand. Until Oikawa placed his own over top and nuzzled closer into Iwaizumi’s palm, Iwaizumi took this intimate moment as an opportunity to ask a question that was long overdue. 

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi spoke softly, to the point where Oikawa needed to strain his hearing just to catch a glimpse of Iwaizumi’s vulnerability. “Would you like to spend the day with me? I want to show you some new places... and spend time with you.” 

Oikawa’s heart sped rapidly in his chest, his entire entity caught off balance, as he almost toppled over from the inquiry alone. Oikawa hadn’t felt this sense of being swept away in eons. He missed the way Iwaizumi, rather reluctantly, asked him these intimate things. He had always found this quirk of his rather adorable. Oikawa quickly checked his phone, seeing as his coach wasn’t spamming him relentless about his whereabouts, and the ‘Argentina’s National Babies’ group chat only chatted about A. Being lost somewhere in Tokyo or B. “What does this sign say?”. Oikawa figured it to be alright if he spent some time with Iwaizumi. 

“Of course, Iwa-chan. Lead the way.” Oikawa blew a kiss in Iwaizumi’s direction, and instead of Iwaizumi swatting it away like usual. He let it float in the air and grabbed Oikawa’s wrist to lead him aside from the raging fangirls. 

First, Iwaizumi dragged Oikawa to his favourite boba store. It was small, packed with beautifully potted plants with walls painted a faint grey. They sat down and ordered the drinks which caught their eyes. Iwaizumi occasionally glanced at Oikawa, who met Iwaizumi’s gaze in an instant, causing the two to flush red in embarrassment. 

They spent most of the day in their own flustered silence. With Oikawa occasionally brushing his hand against Iwaizumi’s, this was both to get a reaction out of the smaller boy and to try and hold his hand. Apparently Iwaizumi was still extremely dense, Oikawa suddenly felt a quick pull on his sleeve. As he looked down at Iwaizumi, whose face matched the pinkish sunset behind him, Oikawa couldn’t help but snort at the adorable sight. It earned him a quick punch to the gut, and Oikawa doubled over in a fit of laughter.

“There’s my Iwa-chan.” Oikawa scattered throughout heavy breathes. 

The statement had caught Iwaizumi off-guard, and then he realized how tense and shy he’s been since dragging Oikawa off from his fangirls. His shoulders relaxed, and he felt his body sigh. ‘Oikawa was right’ he thought to himself. ‘It’s just my childhood friend after all, nothing more...’ He shook his head, determined not to give up on this and at least finally get his feelings off his chest. Iwaizumi lifted up Oikawa’s face from his bent over state to meet his olive-brown eyes. His vision became completely captivated by the sight of Oikawa’s cheery face. Iwaizumi’s heart sped up again, and he began to stumble on his words. Trying to choke out what he was originally going to say, Oikawa lifted his body and towered over Iwaizumi again, stepping closer without breaking eye contact for even a second. Tension grew between them, and Oikawa brought his forehead down to rest on top of Iwaizumi’s as they stared into each other’s eyes. 

Finally, Iwaizumi realized the sharp pain in his side and realized Oikawa was pinching him. He snapped out of his entrance and stepped back, trying to swing at Oikawa’s face. Oikawa simply stepped back and smiled widely again. 

“Yanno, Iwa-chan, your face really sucks at hiding yourself from me.” With an assertive tone, Oikawa winked in Iwaizumi’s direction before turning around. “Well, I better be getting back to my hotel. I don’t think my coach would enjoy knowing that I spent the day with Japan’s national team’s coach~.”  
Oikawa had made it about two meters off in the opposite direction before Iwaizumi practically tackled him and spun him around. He swept Oikawa off his feet and flung him over his right shoulder.  
“No,” Iwaizumi said simply, with Oikawa relentlessly complaining. “You’re spending the night with me, Shittykawa. That’s final.” And with that, Oikawa was given no choice but to return to Iwaizumi’s apartment with him slumped over his shoulder and blushing madly. 

Iwaizumi fumbled with the keys to his apartment, unlocking the door after a couple minutes and slamming it shut. He set Oikawa down to allow the taller man to adjust to his new surroundings. Oikawa peered around the small apartment, only one room, a few potted plants, which were obviously gifts, piles of sports textbooks and body improvement health plans for each player on his team. 

‘Damn,’ Oikawa thought, ‘Iwa must of been really lonely’ he picked up each meal planner and looked over them. Even the shrimp had a giant diet for his small figure. 

Iwaizumi came back out of the bathroom, stuffing his hands in his sweats again and admiring Oikawa as he analyzed the pages. Iwaizumi finally realized what he was reading and snatched up all the loose papers. “You can’t read those.” He said with a sharp tone and stuffed them away in a folder. Oikawa looked at him and grinned. 

“What? I can’t know what you’re feeding the monster generation?” Oikawa questioned simply, stepping closer to Iwaizumi again as the smaller one blushed. 

“I’d rather you know what I want to fed you.” Iwaizumi mumbled under a sharp breathe, which Oikawa didn’t quite catch, but he didn’t question it much either. Iwaizumi realized how Oikawa smelled and plugged his nose quickly, causing Oikawa to panic slightly. 

“What is it, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa stated, rather offended his best friend stepped away from him so quickly. 

“God, do you seriously still use axe? Go and shower that’s so gross.” Iwaizumi complained and pointed towards his bathroom. “I’ll get you some spare clothes. I probably have something that fits you somewhere.” Oikawa simply huffed, complaining about how his ass could never fit in one of Iwaizumi’s sweat pants or something like that.

Iwaizumi was still rummaging through his closet, looking for some pants for his friend, and he decided to settle on a gifted pair that ended up being just a little too big for himself. Upon pulling out the sweatpants, he noticed a white and teal colour flashing out at him. He cocked an eyebrow at it and realized what they were. He pulled them out and there they were. Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s old jerseys from their high school years. Iwaizumi has been meaning to get them framed. He looked at the backs, and each were signed by all their teammates. On top of Iwaizumi’s number four, Oikawa decided to put his extravagant signature there. Of course, Iwaizumi did it back onto Oikawa’s own jersey. He remembers the smile that littered their faces that day. He was genuinely happy that day, even if he knew Oikawa was leaving him the very next day, but he was here now. Even if he only stayed for a week or two, Oikawa was by his side again for a bit. 

Iwaizumi folded the jerseys and laid them on his dresser. He was captivated by his thoughts until a sharp whistle came ringing to his ears. Iwaizumi looked to the mirror in front of him that sat on his dresser. Oikawa stood behind him, maintaining eye contact with Iwaizumi in the mirror. A towel hung loosely at his hips. 

“Jesus!” Iwaizumi hollered, turning around and being face-to-face with a rather damp and shirtless Oikawa. Oikawa simply smiled at his friends reaction and brought his body closer to him. On instinct, Iwaizumi grabbed the spare clothes just beside his hand and shoved them into Oikawa’s chest. “At least get changed, you idiot.” Iwaizumi said in a flustered mess. Oikawa giggled, and Iwaizumi left the room to allow Oikawa some privacy. 

After a few minutes, Oikawa opened the door again and found Iwaizumi seated on the couch in his living room. He approached Iwaizumi and snatched his phone which earned a quick protest from the recipient. Oikawa peered at the screen and realized Iwaizumi was looking at a post off his Instagram. A post from three years ago. 

“Ohohohoho, Iwa-chan. Just how much did you miss me?” Oikawa teased in a cocky tone. Iwaizumi flushed red and tears threatened to spill from his eyes. He looked Oikawa dead-on. 

“Well no shit. Of course I’d miss my best friend, who just randomly changes their number on me, never gives me a new one and stops texting me all together? Like what the fuck! You were my everything. Why couldn’t I be yours?” Tears fell from Iwaizumi’s eyes, and Oikawa stared at him in disbelief. “Iwa, I didn’t realize—“

“Well of course you didn’t. I suck at showing it, but you mean the world to me. I still need you, Tooru.” Iwaizumi was shaking, and Oikawa took a step towards him, watching as Iwaizumi’s body shrivelled up and as he tried to hide himself. Oikawa took Iwaizumi in his arms and held him closely. Oikawa placed a soft kiss on top of Iwaizumi’s head, and Iwaizumi froze. After a few minutes and enough time to process his gay panic, Iwaizumi snaked his arms around Oikawa’s waist, holding him firmly in place and breathing in Oikawa’s scent mixed with his own body soaps. 

“This,” Iwaizumi mumbled into the crook of Oikawa’s neck, “This is what I want.” 

Oikawa’s heart sped up. Surely, this was a new side of Iwaizumi, one he had never expected, but by the gods, he loved every second of it. Oikawa knew he’d never find someone whom he’d want to spend the rest of his life with, but he didn’t realize his feelings meant it like this. Oikawa let out a small laugh and buried his face further in Iwaizumi’s soft hair. 

“Don’t worry, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said, lifting Iwaizumi’s chin to force the angry brunette to look at him. “We will make this work. There’s no one I’d rather put the effort in for.” 

With that final statement, Iwaizumi couldn’t contain his feelings anymore and placed a rather quick kiss on Oikawa’s fragile lips. Oikawa smiled and kissed Iwaizumi’s cheek, as the shorter boy stared off in embarrassment from what he had just done. This was it. This is all they needed. This is all they wanted.


End file.
